Travailler sur moi
by noemie dubois
Summary: Fran encourage Maxwell à démontrer un de ses fantasmes avec elle. Définir début de saison 6


Travailler sur moi

Texte de travail:

"Salut chéri," Maxwell salua sa nouvelle femme, qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il regarda l'horloge et réalisa que c'était beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il avait l'intention de travailler. "Je suis désolé, j'ai été rattrapé par ce scénario," lui dit-il en tapotant le manuscrit fermé sur son bureau. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard?" Demanda-t-il.  
Fran sourit en s'approchant de lui. "Bien, je pensais."  
"Toujours une pensée dangereuse," la taquina Maxwell alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas avec appréciation. Elle portait toujours ce qu'elle portait, une jupe courte et une combinaison boutonnée.  
"Attention ou vous n'entendrez pas ce que je pensais", a plaisanté Fran en retour. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle sur son bureau et croisa les jambes.  
Maxwell se leva de sa chaise et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. "Et est-ce que je vais aimer ce que vous pensiez?" Lui demanda-t-il, passant un doigt le long de l'une de ses jambes nues vers l'ourlet de sa jupe courte.  
"Oh, ouais," dit Fran, se penchant pour l'embrasser, cette fois avec plus de passion qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Elle posa une main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de remonter, sachant qu'elle ne passerait pas la conversation s'il continuait ce qu'il faisait. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie, mais elle voulait parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. «J'étais assis en haut, j'attendais que tu viennes et j'ai commencé à penser à toutes ces longues nuits que je passais seul à dormir.»  
«Pourquoi penserais-tu à ça?» Lui demanda Maxwell, tirant sa main du sien et se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
Fran inclina la tête pour ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. "Parce que ça m'a donné des idées," lui dit-elle en lui souriant d'un air malicieux. «Plus précisément, j'ai commencé à me demander ce qui devait te traverser l'esprit pendant toutes ces nuits.» Elle se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement. "Plus précisément, je me demandais à quoi tu avais pensé, si tu avais fantasmé sur moi, et quels étaient ces fantasmes."  
Maxwell la regarda. D'accord, je vais jouer, pensa-t-il en la regardant attentivement. Maxwell plaça une main sur son genou et l'encouragea à ouvrir ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se tenir entre elles. "Eh bien, j'admets qu'il y avait une ou deux idées que j'avais, qui me traversaient l'esprit quand je te regardais, assise sur mon bureau comme ça." Il l'embrassa à nouveau, passant une main le long de son torse, s'arrêtant au dessous de ses seins.  
«Et comment as-tu géré ces« idées »? Lui demanda Fran, sa voix se transformant presque en un ronronnement à la sensation de la main de Maxwell sur sa poitrine.  
"Je vais vous dire comment j'ai géré mes fantasmes si vous me disiez comment vous avez manipulé le vôtre," la taquina Maxwell en retour, un sourire sur son visage.  
Fran se pencha en arrière et étudia le visage de son mari. "Eh bien, ce n'était pas le plan pour ce soir", lui dit-elle.  
Maxwell rit doucement, reportant son attention sur sa poitrine. "Une autre fois," dit-il.  
"Parlez-moi de l'un de vos fantasmes," l'encouragea Fran. Elle se pencha pour placer ses lèvres près de son oreille. "Dans le plus de détails possible," suggéra-t-elle.  
Maxwell sourit, déplaçant ses mains vers l'avant de sa chemise. Il défit les boutons lentement. Il s'est penché vers elle. "Es-tu sûr que tu veux que je te le dise? Je préférerais te montrer ", lui dit-il.  
"Cela semble tellement plus amusant. J'espérais que tu ferais cette offre, "dit Fran, souriant alors que les mains de Maxwell se déplaçaient vers l'avant de son soutien-gorge. Puis il les déplaça de manière à ce qu'ils lui caressent le dos alors qu'il l'embrassait, courant le long de la prise. Puis il la laissa partir et la regarda en hochant la tête.  
Fran le regarda, perplexe alors qu'il retirait le manuscrit de son bureau, et déplaçait quelques choses sur le côté de sorte qu'il y avait un espace vide devant son siège. Ensuite, Maxwell arracha Fran du bureau et la déplaça pour qu'elle soit assise sur cet espace.  
"Je me passerai du montage," lui dit Maxwell, se tenant une fois de plus entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il plaça une main sous sa jupe, la faisant glisser vers le haut.  
"Ça me va," souffla Fran en sentant sa main bouger plus haut. Elle sourit quand elle vit son expression alors qu'il découvrait ce qu'elle ne portait pas.  
Les doigts de Maxwell ont couru contre les poils pubiens de Fran et dans ses lèvres moites. Il déplaça ses doigts contre son clitoris, appréciant comment elle se tordait sous son contact. «Fran, tu sembles manquer tes sous-vêtements,» lui dit-il, d'un ton réprimandé.  
"Disons que je m'attendais à ce que tu m'emmènes dans mon offre," dit-elle en retour. Elle tendit la main vers le devant de son pantalon, défaisant le bouton avant qu'il n'utilise sa main libre pour l'arrêter.  
"Fran, je pensais que c'était mon fantasme que nous jouions," lui dit-il. Il sortit sa main de dessous sa jupe et plaça ses deux mains sur chacun de ses genoux.  
«Dans ta fantaisie, je ne t'aide pas à sortir de ton pantalon?» Lui demanda-t-elle.  
«Autant que je le veux, et je te laisserai faire, finalement, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je meurs d'envie de faire que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire» lui dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de reculer. s'asseoir sur la chaise à son bureau pour qu'il la regarde.  
"Max," commença Fran, se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Ils étaient tous les deux assez excités qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'emmène, alors et là sur son bureau. Au lieu de cela, il déplaça le siège plus près de ses cuisses ouvertes. Il prit chacune de ses mains et les plaça sur le bord de son bureau.  
"Mlle Fine, vous ne pouvez pas bouger vos mains du tout. Si vous le faites, à tout moment, je vais arrêter ce que je fais ", at-il dit, son ton ferme.  
Fran sourit. Il était rare qu'il utilisât son nom de jeune fille maintenant, surtout parce qu'elle le corrigeait automatiquement quand il le faisait. D'accord, c'est son fantasme. Voyons voir comment tout cela se joue, pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda. "D'accord, M. Sheffield, si vous insistez," dit-elle en lui souriant. "Ai-je le droit de faire du bruit?"  
"Oh, oui, le bruit est encouragé," dit Maxwell, poussant sa jupe vers le haut avant de la rapprocher de lui. Il sourit en baissant son visage contre elle, sa langue s'échappant et courant sur son clitoris.  
"Max", souffla Fran à la sensation qu'une action avait sur elle.  
Maxwell sourit alors que Fran se débattait au-dessus de lui alors qu'il continuait ses soins, alternant entre utiliser sa langue et ses doigts sur elle. Il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de son ouverture humide, les poussant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, même avant leur mariage. La voyant sur son bureau, les yeux se retournant alors qu'il l'amenait au point d'orgasme avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Le goût et l'odeur d'elle conduisaient sa propre excitation, ne voulant rien de plus que d'enfoncer son pantalon et de l'emmener là sur son bureau. Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers lui, il la sentit frémir au-dessus de lui, haletant son nom.  
"Max", a déclaré Fran. Elle baissa les yeux, s'interrogeant sur l'homme qu'elle avait épousé en sentant son orgasme l'envahir. Elle laissa échapper un autre halètement, murmurant "Mr Sheffield", alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver un certain sens de la réalité. C'était incroyable, pensa-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Maxwell, qui la regardait avec un sourire satisfait. "Eh bien, quelqu'un est content de lui-même," dit-elle.  
Maxwell se leva et, pendant un moment, regarda sa femme qui était étalée sur son bureau, l'air d'avoir été complètement satisfaite. Il se pencha vers Fran pour placer quelques baisers sur sa joue, se dirigeant vers ses lèvres. Après un moment d'hésitation, il embrassa ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était une intense excitation pour lui, sachant qu'elle se goûtait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retournait avec enthousiasme ses baisers.  
Fran se déplaça sur le bureau, se rapprochant de Maxwell pour pouvoir ouvrir le bouton et enfiler son pantalon. Elle pouvait sentir son érection se presser contre sa cuisse alors qu'il l'embrassait, savait qu'il voulait être à l'intérieur d'elle autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle tendit le haut de ses sous-vêtements et repoussa l'article incriminé. Elle commença à courir sa main le long de sa longueur, le faisant gémir alors qu'elle déplaçait sa main vers la base et recommençait le même mouvement.  
"Fran, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça, je ne vais pas durer assez longtemps pour finir ce fantasme," lui murmura-t-il, repoussant sa main avant de déplacer sa main vers ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Il savait déjà qu'elle était extrêmement mouillée, prête pour lui.  
Fran haleta quand Maxwell se glissa à l'intérieur d'elle, et commença à pousser. Elle était déjà si sensible à son dernier orgasme qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait durer. Elle a commencé à bouger ses hanches à temps avec lui. "Max", murmura-t-elle.  
"Mademoiselle Fine," gémit Maxwell, sa poussée devenant plus rapide alors qu'il déplaçait ses lèvres dans son cou vers son décolleté.  
Fran savait qu'elle se rapprochait d'un autre orgasme. Elle leva le visage de Maxwell vers le haut, se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau au moment où elle la frappait de la même manière que son dernier.  
Maxwell continua à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant qu'elle pulsait autour de lui. Il la regarda, passa sur son bureau et son propre orgasme le traversa.  
Après quelques secondes, quand ils eurent tous deux retrouvé une certaine capacité à bouger, Maxwell se retira d'elle et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. "Merci, Fran, pour cette opportunité d'explorer un de mes fantasmes," dit-il, tournant son attention vers le redressement de ses propres vêtements.  
Fran le regardait en souriant. "Max, je dois savoir," dit-elle.  
Maxwell tendit la main vers elle, la tirant du bureau et l'aidant à ajuster sa jupe et à refaire les boutons sur sa chemise. "Qu'est-ce que tu dois savoir?" Lui demanda-t-il, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.  
"Quelle a été l'inspiration de ce fantasme?" Lui demanda Fran.  
"Vous étiez", a répondu Maxwell.  
"Eh bien, je l'ai compris," dit Fran. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement?"  
Maxwell avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais il souriait toujours. "C'était mes excuses pour avoir ramené 'The Thing'", lui dit-il. "Je suis assis là-dessus depuis notre retour de Paris."


End file.
